


How to live a life...

by super_madi



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Three years ago Tommy lost the love of his life, he wasn't fast enough but he can make it up to her by living his life with their two kids.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Thanks for being here with me.”Tommy said looking at his brother.

    “Yeah man I know how hard this is for you, we’re here for you.” Billy said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Tommy stood at the gravesite dressed in all black, a black shirt, pants, jacket and even tie. Counteracting with his white hair he could be spotted in any crowd.

    “You still coming over for dinner?” Billy asked

    “Yeah. Mom has the twins so I have to pick them up beforehand, they'll want to have time to play with Katie. Speaking of where is she?”

    “She's with Teddy picking flowers over there, I think they found some purple ones, her favorite.” Billy said pointing to the girl and his husband walking up to them. The girl suddenly broke out into a sprint when she saw Tommy, shouting his name as she ran.

    “Speaking of…” Billy said under his breath.

    “There she is.” Tommy said as she came running up to them, Tommy lifted the girl up in his arms. “Hows my favorite Niece?” He asked hugging the young girl.

    “Me and Daddy found some pretty flowers for you.” She said holding out a handful of flowers to her uncle. He took them but began to tear up and the thought causing Tommy to put her down.

    “Katie let's go to the car” Teddy said as he retook his daughter's hand. Billy stands there looking at his twin brother.

    “We’re gonna leave, are you gonna be okay here alone?” He asked his brother with slight concern.

    “Yeah I Like spending time here, it makes me feel like she's still here sometimes.” Billy just nodded as he patted his brother on the back.

    “Want me to get the twins for you from mom?” Billy said as he turned around as he walked away.

    Tommy just nodded, “Yeah I’ll be by soon, tell mom I say thanks.”

    “Just take your time.” Billy continued walked away leaving Tommy alone next to the grave.

    Tommy then sat down next to the grave and placing the flowers next to it. He wiped away a tear that fell down his face.

    “Hey babe the kids really miss you. I miss you.” He paused and just picked at his nails and sighed. “Hm let’s see what else is new… well as a late 10th birthday present Clint gave both of the twins a bow and arrow set. Ethan is actually pretty good at it, he has that same sparkle in his eye that you did. He seems to be good at any athletic activity, maybe it's his mutant ability." Tommy slightly laughed at his own joke before sighing.

    "Ella, she's more into school, she's signed up for an 8th grade math class next year. Both kids are really gifted… You would have been proud.” Tommy said smiling as he talked which eventually turned into a straight face again. “I got to get going. But I love and miss you every single day.” He then stood up and placed his hand on the grave, before walking away.

‘Katherine Elizabeth Bishop

Mother, Wife, Superhero and friend.

1993 - 2028’


	2. Chapter 2

    He slowly walked away from the gravesite and waited until he was out of the cemetery to start running. He ran to their home in New York City. He was greeted at the door by a four year old dog named Lucky Jr., yet the house still seemed quiet without the kids there but it's what he needed. He quickly changed into more casual clothing before checking his phone which was still plugged in, two missed calls from Cassie, one from avengers hq, a few drunk text from Noh-Varr and David halfway across the world, and one Facebook post from three years ago made by Kate. 

    It was one he's seen a million times but he still loved to see it because it's only a few days before she was killed. They went to the mall with the twins; Ella spent most of her time in a bookstore while Ethan spent time in stores like the Lego Store and sport stores. They ended their trip with photos from a photobooth. The strip had a photo of the kids with their tongues out, one normal of all four, one silly of them and then one of Tommy and Kate kissing. The post was the strip of photos, their last family photo ever.

    Tommy began to cry while still looking at the photo. He doesn't know how long he sat on the edge of the bed but was only interrupted b ythe feeling of a young body wrapped around his torso. He hadn't realized it but his daughter had walked in and given him a hug.

    “Ella? What are you doing home?” Tommy said trying to calm himself down. 

    “Ethan and I wanted to bring Lucky to run around at Uncle Billy’s house. So we stopped here before going.” The young girl said looking up at him.

    “That's a good idea. Let's go get his leash, come on honey.” Tommy said wiping his face again before grabbing her hand and standing up from he bed. 

    “Daddy?” She asked as they walked out of the bedroom.

    “Yeah honey?” 

    “Did you go see Mommy today? Is that why you were crying?” 

    He stopped in the hallway and knelt down next to his daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, same blue eyes and black hair combination that awed him. “Yeah Ellie, it's okay to cry sometimes, especially about things like this.” 

    “When can we go see her?” 

    Tommy sighed. “I'll take you next time I go okay?” The girl just nodded and smiled as he stood up and they began walking again. 

    “Now where is your brother at?” Tommy said looking around when they heard a crash.

    Tommy quickly ran to his son who laid in the living room next to a broken glass and the dog underneath him. 

    “Uh sorry Dad.” Ethan said looking up with a slight smirk on his face that matched his dad's. He had brown hair that matched Billy's and Kate's blue eyes. 

    Slightly laughing Tommy helped his son up. “Ella help your brother with Lucky and i'll clean this up. I'll meet you two outside with your uncle.” 

    The twins both ran after the dog with the leash around the house. Still smiling Tommy quickly cleaned up the glass and threw it away. Grabbing his phone, he then went outside to stand next to his brother who waited next to his car. 

    “Did you get these text?” Billy asked showing his brother his phone and the text from Noh- varr and David. 

    “Yeah but I probably got a more flirty tone from them and I'm the straight brother.” He said rolling his eyes while Billy just laughed. 

    Tommy checked the time on his phone, it was 5:15. His background was a photo he took of the kids a few days prior. “What's taking those kids so long?” He said to his brother just as the front door opened. The two kids came out, Ella holding Lucky on his leash but was actually being pulled while Ethan slide down the railing. 

    “I’ll drive them due to the dog. Thanks for bringing them here.”

    “Dinners at 6:30, don't be late or Cassie will throw a fit again.” Billy said walking to the passenger side of his car. 

    “Yeah Yeah I know the drill.” Tommy said rolling his eyes. He helped his kids into the back of the mini- SUV he drove. When he got into the driver's seat he looked back at his kids, Billy had already left and already sent a text saying “6:30”. “So we got so time to spare, anyone want to go to the park?” He asked as his kids both smiled in excitement. 

    The clock read 6:52 when Tommy walked into his brothers suburb home. Both him and the kids were covered in dirt and had huge smiles on their faces. Every year on this day is always hard for Tommy but nothing brings him joy like walking in late with his kids into his brother's house, he only wish Kate was there to experience it with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, leave likes if you liked it ha.


End file.
